fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gandales
"Listen closely, daemon. Run back to whatever despicable general or lord you answer to, and tell him that he's failed. Whatever he hoped to achieve with this irrational gamble, tell him that his death rushes towards him. Do you understand why you lost? Because you're living a lie. You can only counterfeit the true power of a '''Hadou'. You let yourself give in to your thirst for power, and this will be why you will die when I see you again. A True servant of the Father would never allow his mind to sink into the disgusting abyss of heresy, like you have. So long as even one of the True Hadou stands by the Father's side, he will best any amount of imitators like you. '' Go, tell this to your masters and pray they do not have you killed immediately!" ''-Gandales, to the last surviving Gudou warrior after the Red Battle'' Summary'' '' Gandales is the 48th Hadou under The Patriarch. Despite appearances, he is over 13,000 years old. Gandales was born into the "Church of Mankind", a religion dedicated to worshipping The Patriarch. Due to having no other outside influence for most of his childhood, Gandales was devoted and fanatical up until his adoption. His fosters parents, ERASED and ERASED disagreed with him, believing their ruler to be a tyrant, and they secretly allowed revolutionaries refuge in their home. So of course, Gandales found these treacherous actions despicable and reported it to the police, who did nothing to prevent it, as there was nothing to do. Infuriated, he ran from home, seeking reliable company. He was eventually picked up by The Patriarch, who was interested by his undying devotion, and decided to make him a Hadou. Unsuprisingly, Gandales willingly allowed them to mummify him and lock him in his tomb. 500 years passed, and he was released, reborn as a Hadou. Upon his release, he was greeted by The Patriarch himself and reportedly wept with joy when praised by him. Afterwards, he became the Head of The Church Of Mankind, and enacted the Heresy Law, making it so that heretics could be punished and killed under treachery. It was around this time that the "Red Battle" begun, as revolutionaries found out an imperfect way to make their own Hadou, which they named "Gudou". Upon hearing this, Gandales volunteered to go out and kill them himself. What followed was a hundred-thousand hour battle, ending in his victory, and the deaths of over 156,000 heretics. To this day, Gandales remains loyal to The Patriarch, still considering him the god of gods. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''4-B Name: Gandales, the 48th Hadou, "The Purest One" (By the other members of The Church of Mankind), "The Fanatic Angel" by many citizens Origin: Of Gods and Men Gender: Male Age: '''13,000+ years '''Classification: Hadou, Psychic, "Gestalt Human", Hadou, Master-General of the Fingers of Mankind, Pontiff of the Church of Mankind Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Created and Controlled the movements of the stars in "The Father's Mark" (An eight-star constellation) Flight and Spaceflight (via Telekinesis), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Hadou possess a form of "Super Existence" that allows them to return, even if they are eliminated on the conceptual level), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Hadou draw their power from the Distortion, 5-Dimensional well of energy. The Hadou can only be harmed by attacks that interfere with higher dimensions), Vastly Augmented Senses and Perception (Can detect a person's breathing, heartbeat, mental state, and even their soul, even at great distances), Can attack on every level of existence (Spiritual, Mental, Symbolic etc. these attacks also ignore conventional durability), Void Manipulation (Able to erase a being on every level of existence, such that it is impossible for the other Hadou, who possess a form of "Super Existence", to regenerate from), Power Nullification (Most notable with Resurrection and Regeneration, up to Mid-Godly. The Hadou are able to access a form of "Super Destruction", that causes the target to be erased from existence on the conceptual level. But it goes beyond that, destroying the "Super Conceptual" states that the Hadou live in that allows them to return from conceptual destruction, preventing Regeneration or Resurrection), Able to harm Intangible and Non-Corporeal entities (Hadou live in a state of "Super Existence" that allows them to rip apart things that are traditionally intangible or incorporeal), Matter Destruction (His regular attacks emit ripples in space that obliterate matter in seconds, and continually spread while manifesting as shockwaves of power), Telekinesis, Flight and Spaceflight (via Telekinesis), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Mental, Spiritual, Conceptual (All Hadou resist the attacks of the other Hadou, which directly affect the conceptual level), Telepathic, Telekinetic, Material, Empathic (Was unaffected by The Tumour's speech, which normally instils the desire to die and the belief that all life is meaningless in it's victims, directly affecting the soul), Power Nullification (Should be similar to The Patriarch, who resisted Kaharak's power-crushing ability), Spatial, and Temporal (The Hadou are not subject to the space-time of the regular universe, and possess a kind of "Super Space" and "Super Time" beyond the regular universe's comprehension) attacks, Immunity to Poisons and Toxins, as well as most Diseases, Acausality (Up to a 4-Dimensional scale only. The Hadou are not subject to the universe's causality, and possess a "Super Causality" that makes affecting them with causality-bending attacks impossible. Killing a Hadou's past self is pointless, as they are qualitatively superior to the world's causality), Adaptation (Should be similar to The Patriarch, who adapted to spatial collapse in ten seconds), Pocket Reality Manipulation and BFR (Using his spear, Sonne, Gandales can immediately send his opponent to the Golden Realm, where they become his servants), Absorption (All beings who enter the Golden Realm become a part of Gandales. Not just their physical bodies, but their experience, memories, and even their very will and emotions become his own. In addition, he can summon them as puppets that can reform instantly, even if erased from existence, and are impossible to manipulate with 3-Dimensional abilities), Causality Manipulation (Sonne, his weapon, ignores cause and effect, twisting it to make the impact of the weapon the direct causal response to him using it) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Solar System Level '(Created and controlled the celestial bodies that composed "The Father's Mark", which is a constellation made up of eight stars, fought and defeated multiple Gudou, who should be his equals. Superior to Sain, who distilled the gravitational revolution of an entire solar system). Most of his attacks ignore conventional durability 'Speed: '''At least '''Massively FTL+ '(Superior to imperial cruisers, which are in turn able to travel 39,000 Lightyears in a few months at max speed), likely 'Far Higher '(Hadou are part of a higher existence, which completely transcends all the 4-Dimensional world's concepts, including causality, distance, time, and space). 'Immeasurable '''Attack Speed with his weapon (Sonne twists causality, making it so that the weapon's impact is the effect of it being thrown) 'Lifting Strength: Likely Class P '(Should be somewhat comparable to The Patriarch) 'Striking Strength: At least Solar System Level Durability: 'At least '''Solar System Level '(Took hits from the Gudou) '''Stamina: At least Massively Superhuman Range: '''Stellar, likely '''Interstellar Standard Equipment: 'Sonne (His spear) 'Intelligence: '''likely Very Intelligent (Able to lead the armies of mankind) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hadou The Distortion: '''Through the use of an occult ritual created by the God, Ain, Gandales' soul has ascended. Similar to the transmutation from metal into gold, his mortal soul has become of the higher dimension. This dimension is known as the Distortion, the same 5-Dimensional pool of energy that the Atziluth originated from. Due to this, he is in fact superior to the laws of 4-Dimensional reality, including causality, time, space, and existence, instead possessing a sort of "Super Existence". This ability has two key properties shared by all Hadou, these being: * '''Destruction: '''Any attack or ability used by the Hadou possesses the power of the Distortion. Just like how a million grains of salt and sugar could pierce the ocean to reach the sea bed if compressed into a single centimetre space, and then propelled downwards at the speed of light, the power of the Hadou follows a similar principle, compressing 5-Dimensional energy into a 3-Dimensional form. This property means that all the attacks of the Hadou, from casual sword swings, to spatial collapse, are superior to any 3D property. Power? Causality? Forget about these things. The power of the Hadou is so great that it simply shatters lower-dimensional concepts with it's strength, making physical speed and durability a non-factor, as the Hadou's strikes possess a higher-dimensional form of accuracy and strength. To put it another way; even if the Hadou's strike misses you, the higher-dimensional distance and causality will still result in you getting hit, and the higher-dimensional form of destruction will kill you instantly, working on the conceptual level to completely eradicate the victim. The potency of this ability is such that the strokes of a Hadou's blade create waves of light that eradicate matter on the subatomic level, being comparable to a flood of death itself, a flood that can only be broken by interference with the Higher Dimension. * '''Immortality: '''The Hadou are a higher-dimensional existence, and as such cannot be affected by anything mundane from the lower dimensions. No attack, no matter how strong, can harm even the weakest Hadou unless it interferes with the Distortion. This quality also allows the Hadou to exist on a level deeper than conceptual existence, meaning that even if their mind, soul, and body were to be completely erased, and their powers nullified, they would still return to life, as traditional abilities can only affect the "Surface" of their powers, and cannot reach the "Core" of their being, meaning that they are nigh-invulnerable. Thus, only a Hadou can traditionally kill other Hadou, as their ability to interfere with Higher Dimensions allows them to prevent this form of restoration and kill each other. '''Gestalt Law The main property of all Gestalts, the ability to form one's own law that cannot be produced using only three-dimensional laws, requiring one to conduct the power of the higher dimension to be activated. The law that is created is personal to the user. The quality of the Gestalt Law is determined by six basic scales, ranked on a scale from E to AAA each: * Convergence: The density of a Gestalt's law, and the degree to which it can interfere with the Law of other Gestalts. For example, if one has a low indicator in this category, their law would be frail and the enemy could break it with their own law, whereas one with a high indicator could cut into an enemy's law and sever it. Gandales' value in this category is "A'". * '''Active Value: '''The overall energy output of a Gestalt's Law. The higher the value in this category, the higher the amount and density of Higher-Dimensional particles under the Law. For example, one with a low indicator may only be able to generate a small amount of energy with their Law, whereas one with a high indicator may be able to create a virtual flood of Higher-Dimensional energy. Gandales' value in this category is "'AA". * Interference: 'The degree to which a Gestalt's law is able to interfere with, and control, natural phenomena. The higher the value in this category, the greater the interference and control becomes. For example, if one has a low indicator in this value, and they attempt to use a bolt of lightning, it is not a true bolt, and exists only to electrocute the opponent, and does not affect natural, trivial phenomena, whereas one with a high value can create something close to a real bolt of lightning that can interact with, and interfere, with nature as a real bolt would. Gandales' value in this category is "'B". * Manoeuvrability: '''The degree to which one can transfer the qualities of their Law after activation, without damaging their surroundings. The higher the indicator in this category, the better one can transfer the properties of their Law to their weapons or surroundings. For example, a Gestalt who generates fire, who has a low indicator may be able to transfer these properties to their blade, but their weapon is damaged in the process, whereas one with a high indicator may be able to cover their blade in flames without damaging the weapon. Gandales' value in this category is "'''C". * Diffusion: 'The degree to which one can control the qualities of their Law after activation. The higher the indicator in this category, the better one can manage the streams of energy from their Law. For example, one with a low indicator in this category may only be capable of directionless, monotonous outbursts of energy, while one with a high indicator will be able to direct, concentrate, or increase the energy particles of the Law. Gandales' value in this category is "'A". Sonne Gandales' spear, a golden lance that shines with a beautiful light, a gift from The Patriarch. The spear represents Gandales' loyalty to the Allfather, "Compare your personal glory to the Father, and be humbled." is the principle followed. The weapon twists causality, and ignores any form of defence, "There is only the might of the Father, and the enemy he shall slay", and when it strikes the opponent, it literally "eclipses" them, causing them to vanish into it's radiant light and become part of Gandales. His own heart contains a separate dimension called "The Golden Realm", a world of Gandales' absolute devotion and faith. Any being that merges into this realm is instantly part of Gandales' will forever, and is immediately elevated to his level of existence, and any being they kill is similarly absorbed. Examples of beings that have been absorbed this way are: * Beatrice: '''Formerly a Gudou, first blood of the Red Battle. Beatrice can transform any and all parts of herself into energy, vaporising her surroundings and searing the eyes of any who look at her. It also grants her intangibility and speed exceeding that of a regular Gudou's many times over, while also immunising her to most forms of damage that can't interact with her. * '''Machina: '''Leader of the Gudou Organisation, who has killed by Gandales after the battle ended. Machina has power over time itself, which he uses in two key ways. The first is alteration of speed. His speed increases hundredfold with each passing second, making him nearly untouchable, even by the Hadou. In addition, he also slows down the time around him, slowly freezing his enemies up, the ability's range and power increasing with every passing second, almost stopping Gandales himself right away before he was killed. The second method is stopping time for himself, meaning that wounds or manipulation of reality has no effect on him, and is slowed to an almost absolute halt, making change to him completely impossible. This ability also extends to all of his allies, and makes it so that anyone killed by them cannot regenerate, revive, or go to the afterlife. * '''Calt: '''Cultist who discovered how to create Gudou, tortured by Machina until he showed the process by which he did it. Killed by Gandales as an act of mercy, despite his distaste for Calt's existence as a cultist and as a Gudou. His powers are linked to the darkness and it's various aspects. For example, he possesses no organs or blood, and even if his defences were bypassed and he were to be injured, it would not affect him without completely nullifying his powers. He is also able to create shadows that cover an entire battlefield, erasing the regular circumference of the sky and the earth, meaning that opponents may simply harm themselves randomly. In addition, he can manifest any number of intangible objects like torture devices that cannot be damaged without the ability to manipulate darkness. He can also nullify all the opponent's means of detection, receptors, and instinctual senses of danger, making them easy pickings. * '''August: '''Member of The Church of Mankind, and unwilling failed Gudou test subject. Allowed Gandales to kill her in order to join his legion in service of The Patriarch. '''August is able to generate heat and flames, her presence generating heat exceeding that of a sun's core, and ignoring conventional heat resistance by burning the opponent's soul directly. In fact, merely swinging her sword creates an effect similar to dust explosion, with approximately 10^64 explosions occurring in one swing. Furthermore, touching the tip of her blade sends the foe to a pocket dimension of pure fire that one can only conventionally escape if August sheathes her sword. But even this is not the full extent of her abilities, as she can also give her attacks an explosive quality, increasing the previous force of her attacks to that of a nuclear bombs, decimating cities in seconds and creating radiation that expands for miles and miles around in mere seconds. * '''Abel: '''An insane Gudou test subject who somehow woke up mid-process and proceeded to shamble about his tomb, never being released out of fear. He was released and promptly killed by Gandales when he stormed the Gudou home base. Abel has a curious property that instils a berserk rage in his foes, eliminating rational thought, reducing them to mindlessly attacking him. Abel's skin is also apparently acidic, melting any weapon that touches it in mere moments, whether tangible or not. Abel can also create storm clouds around him that generate viscous raindrops of this same acid, and he can also paralyze his foes with a mere touch while filling their minds with immeasurable fear. Category:Tier 4 Category:Hadou Category:Humans Category:Of Gods and Men Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages